Una Noche especial
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Después de confesar su amor, Ash yGezel viven una velada muy especial.


Una Noche Especial by Satoshi Ketchum  
Nota: Lee primero I Need You para lograr entender la situación en la cual se encuentran los personajes.  
  
Después de que Ash expresara el amor que sentía por Gezel, y esta lo correspondiera con la misma respuesta, ambos entrenadores pokemon se entregaron en un beso tierno y apasionado. Para ambos, el mundo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, sólo estaban ellos dos, dispuestos a entregarse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.   
El sol se terminó de poner justo cuando Ash y Gezel terminaron su largo y apasionado beso, el beso que selló su amor para siempre. En ese momento, Gezel toma de la mano a Ash y lo conduce dentro de las instalaciones del Tec Pokemon. Antes de entrar a la habitación, Gezel se detiene en la puerta, voltea a ver a Ash y le dice "Esta será una noche especial para ambos". Tras decir estas palabras, Ash toma a Gezel de la mano y ambos entran en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie los interrumpiera.   
Al momento de entrar en la habitación, Gezel y Ash comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, sólo que esta vez de una manera más apasionada, ya que nadie podía interrumpirlos. Después de un largo momento de estar unidos por el beso, Ash y Gezel se separan para poder tomar un poco de aire. Acto seguido, Ash toma entre sus brazos a Gezel y la lleva directamente hacia uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la habitación  
Ash comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Gezel, pero antes le quitó cuidadosamente su blusa, dejando al descubierto sus enormes y bien formados senos. Primero besó el rostro de su amada, aquel rostro tan bello y angelical. Luego comenzó a acariciarle los senos, esos senos tan suaves y bien formados. Esto hizo que Ash comenzara o excitarse, mientras que Gezel daba pequeños gemidos de placer. Ash continuó acariciando y besando los senos de Gezel, posteriormente comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a su falda, la cual quito rápidamente, pero procurando no incomodar a Gezel. Lentamente le quitó las pantaletas para dejarla completamente desnuda.  
Al ver aquel cuerpo tan perfecto, aquella cintura tan bien formada, esos senos tan suaves, su piel tan delicada y sobre todo su belleza, hicieron que Ash la comenzó a besar de arriba a abajo nuevamente, cuello, senos, vientre y finalmente ese lugar tan especial, su vagina.   
El joven entrenador pokemon comenzó a lamer aquella vagina tan jugosa, la cual tenía un sabor exquisito, era una sensación muy placentera, lo cual hizo que Gezel diera grandes gemidos de placer puro, los cuales la hacían sentir muy bien. Ash trataba de probar los jugos vaginales de su querida Gezel. Gezel ya no pudo aguantar más las ganas y decidió que era su turno de disfrutar algo de su amado. Retiró lentamente la cabeza de Ash de su vagina, interrumpiendo a Ash, aunque a este no le molestó, él sabía que Gezel también tenía derecho a disfrutar. Ambos cambiaron de posiciones, Ash estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras que Gezel quedó de rodillas delante de Ash.   
Gezel rápidamente le quito la gorra a Ash, generalmente esta acción disgustaría a Ash, pero dada la ocasión, eso no es importante. Luego literalmente "le arrancó" el chaleco y la camisa a Ash. Al hacer esto, Gezel notó que Ash estaba bien dotado, mejor dicho, bien formado. La chica comenzó a besar suavemente ese pecho, el cuello y el vientre de Ash. Al llegar al su pantalón, Gezel no aguantó más y se lo quitó rápidamente, al igual que sus boxeas, dejando al descubierto el pene de Ash.  
Gezel estaba sorprendida por el tamaño del pene de Ash, dada la edad del joven entrenador, pero para la chica esto era mejor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Gezel comenzó a masturbar a su amado, de tal manera, para que Ash sintiera una gran sensación y así fue. Acto seguido, la chica llevó el miembro de Ash directamente a su boca y comenzó a degustar. La sensación era fabulosa, tanto para Gezel como para Ash  
Gezel aumentaba la velocidad a cada momento, sentía la necesidad de succionar el miembro de Ash rápidamente, lo cual provocaba que éste esbozara una gran sonrisa en señal de que lo estaba disfrutando. Al buen rato, Ash sintió la necesidad de que tenía que expulsar todo su semen, y eso fue lo que hizo. "Gezel, aquí viene" fue lo último que el joven dijo antes de que su semen llenara la boca de Gezel y también su rostro.   
La única reacción de Gezel fue saborear cada gota de semen del pene de Ash y de su propio rostro, quería disfrutar de cada gota, hasta la última. La chica no podía creer el sabor tan exquisito del semen de Ash, lo cual hizo que se excitara más.  
Después de que Gezel terminara de lamer todo el semen de Ash, Ash volvió a tomar a Gezel entre sus brazos y la llevó directamente a la cama, donde la recostó suavemente, teniendo cuidado con ella. Gezel rápidamente abrió sus piernas para que Ash pudiera introducir su miembro. Al principio, Gezel exclamó un poco de dolor, ya que era la primera vez que un pene se introducía en su vagina, pero luego sólo sintió placer.  
Ash comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, haciendo que Gezel sintiera un mayor placer, al mismo tiempo Ash manoseaba los senos de Gezel, para tomar un buen impulso. También besaba tiernamente el cuello de su chica, su mujer, degustando su sabor, esto hizo que Gezel llegara a su primer orgasmo. Fue una sensación muy extraña para ella, una sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo, ella sabía que se debía a lo que estaba haciendo con Ash.   
"Sabes Gezel, hoy que te conocí, sentí que compartiría mi amor contigo, que lo expresaría de esta forma...", estas fueron las palabras que Ash pronunció antes de que llegara al éxtasis y eyaculara en el interior de su amada. Esto no importó a la chica, ya que no estaba en la edad de quedar embarazada, lo que lo hacía más placentero.  
Ash siguió penetrando a Gezel, hasta que sintió que era momento de descansar, así que sacó su pene del interior de Gezel y se recostó a la par de ella. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos. Deslizó su mano derecha directamente a la vagina, comenzando a acariciarla, para que Gezel sintiera una sensación agradable. Al mismo tiempo le daba tiernos besos en su cuello y senos, al igual que su otra mano, acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Gezel.  
Después de un buen rato, Ash y Gezel se quedaron dormidos, agotados por lo que acababan de hacer. Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados fuertemente. Los dos se durmieron profundamente, pensando en lo que el futuro les depararía a ellos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.   
A la mañana siguiente, pon los primeros reflejos del sol que entraban por la ventana, Ash se despertó de primero. Lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo desnudo de Gezel en sus brazos, aquel cuerpo tan hermoso y delicado. El cuerpo que le había brindado una noche muy especial el día anterior. Ash se levantó de la cama, pero antes, cubrió a Gezel con una sábana. Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación. Observó como el sol comenzaba a elevarse  
Ash comenzó a pensar en la noche maravillosa que había pasado con su amada, con la persona que sería su acompañante por el resto de su vida, pero antes sabía que tenía que cumplir su sueño y también Gezel el suyo. En ese momento Gezel despierta y nota que Ash ya se había levantado, luego de observar a su alrededor, notó que él estaba en el balcón. Se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con la sábana, ya que hacía un poco de frío.  
"Buenos Días Amor" fue el saludo de Gezel al ver a Ash pensativo en el balcón. "Buenos Días Gezel" "Sabes Gezel, será triste que nos separemos en este momento, pero creo que debemos cumplir con nuestros sueños y luego podremos ser felices juntos". Luego de esto, ambos entrenadores se dieron un beso como señal de su gran amor y también de despedida, porque sabían que tenían que separarse.   
Unas horas después, Ash reinició su viaje con sus amigos, dejando una promesa a Gezel, la promesa de que cuando ambos cumplieran sus sueños, pasarían el resto de su vida juntos. Ambos sabían que serpia un largo camino, pero la recompensa sería maravillosa. También sabían que su amor era puro gracias a la noche especial que pasaron juntos en esta ocasión. FIN 


End file.
